Maxwell Dillon (Earth-1610)
, | Relatives = Unnamed mother | Universe = Earth-1610 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Quotation = Don't worry... this'll only hurt a lot. | Speaker = Electro | QuoteSource = Ultimate Spider-Man Vol 1 11 | Gender = Male | Height = 5'9 | Weight = 140 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Bald | Hair2 = (formerly blond) | UnusualFeatures = He has grotesque burn scars, lightning shaped tattoos on his head and lacks fingerprints | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Terrorist, Criminal | Education = | Origin = Human Mutate | PlaceOfBirth = Somewhere in America | Creators = Brian Michael Bendis; Mark Bagley | First = Ultimate Spider-Man #10 | Death = | HistoryText = As a result of experimentation by Justin Hammer, Max Dillon was given the power to control and create electricity. He was sold by Hammer to the Kingpin in exchange for a real-estate development contract. Spider-Man defeated him. Electro later escaped from federal custody, murdering several people in the process. The superhero team the Ultimates re-apprehend him and placed him in S.H.I.E.L.D. custody, along with the Sandman, Kraven the Hunter, Doctor Octopus and the Green Goblin. The five supervillains escaped and briefly forced Spider-Man to join their criminal team, the "Ultimate Six". In a battle with the Ultimates on the White House lawn, Thor defeated Electro. The Green Goblin later broke Electro out of the supervillain prison within the Ultimates' headquarters, the Triskelion, in exchange for Electro's alliance when needed. Electro went to Norman Osborn's penthouse to wait for instructions, where he was disturbed by Spider-Man. He attempted to flee, and got involved in a fight both with Spider-Man and S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. He was eventually brought down and was assumed to be back into custody. When Norman Osborn gathered his Six to attempt to kill Spider-Man, Electro was shot by May Parker as he was about to deal a fatal blow to Peter. Later, it was revealed that Dillon was still alive and comatose in custody of S.H.I.E.L.D.; at the same moment Miles Morales was being interrogated by Nick Fury, Electro woke up from coma and attacked the Triskelion. During the battle it was shown how in his electrical state, bullets and arrows phased through him. After Miles touched him with his Venom Strike, Electro was depowered and shot down by Fury and seemingly killed. Electro was seen months later fighting Sabretooth over matters related to Norman Osborn. Miles, already long-time established as the new Spider-Man, saw them and waited for one of them to defeat the other and then fight the weakened winner. However, after saving a school bus from a falling post, Spider-Man was spotted by the villains, who decided to have a time-out and team-up to kill him. With the help of Cloak and Dagger, both Sabretooth and Electro were defeated. | Powers = Electro can generate electricity, throw lightning bolts, and fly by riding on electrical currents. Without his containment suit, he tends to turn into a being of pure electricity when he uses his powers. | Abilities = None known | Strength = Normal human male | Weaknesses = When in contact with water at electrical state, he short-circuits. | Equipment = Electro formerly wore a containment suit that helped him control and focus his powers. | Transportation = Electro is able to "ride" electricity. | Weapons = | Notes = * In Ultimate Spider-Man #10 (his first appearance), the Kingpin mistakenly calls him "Elektra" several times. * In the Ultimate Marvel universe, Electro has been re-imagined with powers as a product of bio-engineering. Unlike his mainstream counterpart, Ultimate Electro is bald, wears a black leather outfit, and has some grotesque burn scars. In later appearances, in his "pure energy" form, Electro is naked. | Trivia = }} ru:Максвелл Диллон (1610) Category:Death of Spider-Man Category:Electrokinesis Category:Flight Category:Dillon Family